Midnight on a Tuesday
by Lucia-Swanne
Summary: What happens when a bored Ron drags Hermione outside one night...a getting together story...


The large oak doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry creaked open slowly. After a few moments they were closed again, but whom or what closed them was a mystery.

A twig snapped on the ground, but whom or what did it was a mystery.

Suddenly two figured emerged as if out of thin air, walking towards the lake. One was tall with intense red hair and freckles adorning his face, the other slightly shorter with bushy brown hair and her hand clutched around a large silvery cloak.

"Thanks for coming out here with me, Hermione," said Ron quietly as the two sat down underneath the gently swaying beech tree by the lake.

"To be honest, Ron, of all the creative things you suggested to entertain yourself tonight, this seemed to break the least rules," replied Hermione quietly, sighing in contentment she leaned back against the tree with a smile on her face and closed her eyes. "That's the only reason you talked me into coming out here at midnight on a Tuesday."

Ron just chuckled, lying down on the ground next to her and looking at the almost full moon. "Always the voice of reason you are, 'Mione. You need to loosen up a bit, you know. Worrying about nothing won't get you anywhere."

Hermione could swear she heard him mutter something like 'uptight ?' under his breath. She stared incredulously at him for a moment before hitting him on the arm.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Uptight, am I? Well, we'll see about that!" announced Hermione. She swiftly removed her shoes and socks, and then began unbuttoning her robes.

"'Mione, what are you doing!?" Ron demanded, a slight blush forming around his ears at the sight of her undressing in front of him.

"What does it look like? I'm going swimming! I'll show you how spontaneous I can be!" Hermione countered. She had now removed her robes and was now unbuttoning her shirt.

Ron looked away in shock, his face now the colour of his hair. "Hermione!"

"Oh, honestly, Ron!" said Hermione, but continued to remove her shirt.

His eyes remained on the ground until he could hear Hermione getting into the lake. When he finally looked up, he saw Hermione shoulder-deep in the water with an enormous smile across her face.

"Ron! Come in with me, the water's freezing!" she called.

"Because that really tempts me, Hermione! Besides, I think it would be better if I stay out of the water while you're in there…like that."

"I'm not completely naked! _And_ it was your idea to come out here tonight anyway. If you don't come in then I'll just have to tell everyone that you're too scared to go swimming in the lake, with a girl none the less. Do you really want that against your name, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"And we can't have that happen, now can we?" Ron responded. He was actually very eager to join Hermione in the lake, but wouldn't likely admit that fact to anyone. He had already removed his robes and shirt before noticing Hermione's eyes still on him. "See anything you like, Miss Granger?"

'_I'll show him uptight,'_ she thought before rearranging her face to a look of deep thought. "Hmmm, I don't know…" she motioned with her finger for him to turn around in a circle. He raised his eyebrows at her, but complied. "I don't think I can judge you very accurately if you stay over there. You might have to come a little closer."

"Well, if that's what it takes to get an accurate judgement from you," said Ron with a small smile on his face. He removed his pants and entered the water in only his boxers. He waded his way over to Hermione, who was now smiling again.

"Close enough?" he whispered in her ear, and was sure he felt her shiver.

"Yes, I think so," spoke Hermione, who was again examining what of Ron she could see above the water. "Well," she began with an air of sarcasm about her, "I think there's definitely some room for improvement…"

"Oh really?" Ron objected, and moved a little closer to Hermione. "Well, I think that-"

And with that Ron splashed Hermione. Her face widened in shock for a moment before a grin spread and she splashed him back.

The fight continued for five minutes, more than one scream erupting from Hermione when Ron would sneak up behind her underneath the water, and more than one cry coming from Ron when Hermione would do the same. Soon the two of them were panting heavily with grins stretching from ear to ear.

Ron moved closer to Hermione again, and murmured, "Still think there's room for improvement?"

"Maybe," she uttered, closing her eyes and preparing for another attack. When none came, she opened her eyes to see Ron laughing and shaking his head at her.

"I have a question for you, Hermione Granger, and I ask for a yes or no answer."

Hermione looked slightly perplexed, but nodded anyway. Ron waded even closer to her until there was barely any room between the two.

Ron's heart felt like it was beating at a million miles an hour. He was trying to seem confident and composed on the outside, but on the inside he was almost jumping for joy that Hermione had not pushed him away already. He knew it was now or never…

"Would it be too cliché if I kissed you right now?"

After what seemed like an eternity to Ron, Hermione smiled and let a small giggle slip. "No, I love clichés."

Relief washed over Ron like a tidal wave as he drew her even closer so they were only an inch apart. "Good."

With that, Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione. His heart flew as he felt her respond eagerly, her hands gliding over his shoulders and into his flaming red hair.

Ron drew back from their kiss when he ran out of breath, and rested his head on top of hers. "Are you glad I talked you into coming out here at midnight on a Tuesday?"

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Definitely," she whispered and kissed Ron again.

Hope you enjoyed it, I wrote it in an hour at about 12 o'clock so clearly not my best work, but still...This is a one-chapter but would consider continuing if asked. If you have any ideas, I'm all ears! Reviewslove! Lucia-Swanne


End file.
